


Thunderstorm

by TheCapricornMermaid



Series: Anidala fluff stories [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Across The Stars, Anakin Skywalker and Padmé deserved better, Anakin Skywalker/Padmé Amidala - Freeform, Anidala, Anidala is my life, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, Kissing, Love, Love Bites, Lovers, Loving Marriage, Married Couple, Padme Amidala - Freeform, Post-Star Wars Prequel Trilogy & Pre-Star Wars: Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Prequel Trilogy Era, Steamy, Thunderstorms, True Love, adoration, anakin skywalker - Freeform, soul mates, star crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCapricornMermaid/pseuds/TheCapricornMermaid
Summary: Padmé had always been a light sleeper ever since she was a small child, and thunderstorms... she absolutely hated them. They terrify her and she’s usually never able to sleep during them. But now that she had Anakin by her side... She can actually find peace while he holds her close to his warm chest.[Anakin Skywalker/Padmé Amidala](Fluff/Comfort/Romance)
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anidala fluff stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193939
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Thunderstorm

Thunderstorm

Summary: Padmé had always been a light sleeper ever since she was a small child, and thunderstorms... she absolutely hated them. They terrify her and she's usually never able to sleep during them. But now that she had Anakin by her side... She can actually find peace while he holds her close to his warm chest.

[Anakin Skywalker/Padmé Amidala]

(Fluff/Comfort/Romance)

—

A/N: Sorry for the delay of this story! I was supposed to publish it in February, but I got suuuper busy with school!

So this story is a sequel to my other story called Tipsy. I'm not sure really if I want this story to take place before or after Tipsy, but I guess it's not super important. You don't have to read these two stories in any sort of order really.

I hope you all will enjoy this little story of mine!

Warning: Steamy?

—

It seldomly stormed on Coruscant, so when the first clap of thunder was heard Padmé jumped in surprise.

She had been sitting in bed, wrapped up in comfortable blankets while leaning back against the newly fluffed up pillows, reading about some new bills that was soon to be brought up in the Senate during the coming weeks.

It had been raining the whole day, and she had mostly been reading, either a good novel or a Senate bill.

It had been the perfect day off from work for her, and Anakin was home from the war on one of his rare occasions, so she was perfectly content and happy. She was usually a very hard working woman, so it wasn't often that she let herself be lazy, and she was very much enjoying herself at that moment.

The dim bedroom was suddenly illuminated by lightning and seconds later came the thunder clap. Padmé flinched and accidentally dropped her holo-novel in her lap. She looked at the panoramic window of her bedroom and immediately as she did, more lighting lit up the sky and it was closely followed by heavy thunder that was growing louder and louder and more violent by the second.

"Thunder. I hate thunder," said Padmé out loud to herself while flinching. She sighed loudly in unease, frowning slightly.

More thunder was heard and she immediately jumped under the covers of the bed, trying to keep the thunderstorm away from her trembling body. She knew that it was ridiculous. She was inside and the storm was outside. It couldn't hurt her, and yet, she felt fear.

Padmé hated thunderstorm with a strong passion that she couldn't explain. She had been terrified of them ever since she was a very small child. A baby even, she had been told. During the stormy autumns of Naboo when she had been a child, she had often cried herself hoarse from fear of the ongoing storms raging outside. Her parents and sister had often had to stay with her during the nights, sacrificing their own sleep to comfort her and make her feel save. Today Padmé almost couldn't understand how they didn't hate her. She almost snorted at the thought.

She had always been a light sleeper, and violent storms like this certainly did not help.

She continued to tremble under the bed-covers and when Anakin came out of the bathroom after having had a refreshing shower to wash away the dirt and grime from his latest mission he was immediately amused.

"Umm... Padmé... What are you doing? Why are you hiding under the covers?" Anakin smiled curiously as he spoke. This was... unlike Padmé, he thought. He put a hand to his head and scratched lightly at his scalp in bewilderment.

Padmé meanwhile poked her head out of the covers at his words. She gave him a look that was a mix between humiliation and embarrassment. I-I'm... I'm terrified of thunderstorms." While looking at him she noted that he was wearing a white towel around his lean hips. That also meant that he was buck ass naked under the towel. She then ducked back down under the covers, trying hide her shuddering body. The thunderstorm wasn't the only cause of her shudders however.

Anakin frowned a bit at her words and bit down on his lower bit for a moment before speaking.

"You? Terrified of thunderstorms? Wow... I did not see this coming."

Padmé groaned at first before muttering sarcastically "Gee, thanks. You're really making me feel better." The words came out a bit muffled seeing as she had been talking into her pillow, but Anakin heard her clearly. He walked to her and sat down beside her. She looked up when she felt the bed dipping. Their eyes met for a few moments before she grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down beside her. He let out a smile sound of surprise before collecting himself. He then grabbed her waist and pushed her lightly against his muscular body. Padmé immediately noticed that he wasn't wearing the towel anymore. A red blush crept along her face.

Padmé sighed at the comfortable closeness of her husband. Being in his strong arms calmed her. The storm outside raged as violent as ever but here, inside their bedroom she felt safe as she laid in his warm embrace. She pressed her face to his naked shoulder and peppered it with small kisses. His collarbone and his neck got extra much love from her exquisite mouth. They were both extremely sensitive at those places for some reason. It was one thing they bonded quite a it over in the beginning of their relationship. As she kissed at his neck she subtly inhaled the masculine scent of him. The smell of him was intoxicating. She couldn't get enough of it. It was her drug. He smelled of the citrusy cologne that she had given him early on in their marriage and there was also a slight scent of machine oil that had become a part of him during the years. It should have been a bad combination but on him it was just so right. Padmé cherished this smell. It was strong and masculine, and so him. Padmé would never get enough of inhaling it.

Suddenly more lightning flashed again, stronger and brighter then before. The lightning was immediately followed by loud thunderclaps.

Padmé who had momentarily forgotten the storm due to Anakin's enchanting presence flinched and burrowed her face in the nape of his neck, trying to hide from the storm. Immediately she could feel his big hands wrapping around her trembling body. She couldn't help but press herself closer against him. She groaned lightly at her own behaviour. "I feel so childish," she muttered into his neck. Embarrassment and annoyance could be heard clearly in her voice.

"Don't be," Anakin said as he started stroking her back lightly with one hand. His warm breath at her neck made her dizzy. He then raised his head from her neck. With the other hand that wasn't stroking at her back he took her face in his hand raised it toward his own so their gazes could met. He gave her a small smile that conveyed so much love and adoration. Padmé felt like she was going to melt right there in his arms. So strong were her feelings towards her husband. She knew that if something ever happened to him she wouldn't be able to go on. His... death... would be the end of her.

"I have always been terrified of thunderstorms," Padmé whispered into his ear, suddenly finding strength to speak. "Ever since I was a baby."

He nodded for her to continue, stroking her back.

"I used to cry myself hoarse at night. My sister and parents had to stay with me for most of the night just so I would stay somewhat calm."

She flinched against him as another flash lit up the bedroom. He kissed her on the top of her head. He started gently running his fingers through her hair with the hand that wasn't caressing her back.

"I don't cry myself to sleep when it storms anymore..." She paused for a moment to gasp lightly at his exquisite touch. Oh, what this man could do to her!

"But I still don't like them. I can't sleep when it storms."

Anakin nodded before kissing her lightly on her plump lips. "I see," he said before kissing and nipping along her slender neck , leaving small red-purple marks all along it before working his way up to her mouth again.

"It's... it's diff... different... now," she said in between kisses. "Now... that you... are here... it's different." His mouth silenced her for a few moments with a deep, passionate kiss.

When he broke the kiss, leaving her unsatisfied and in want of more Anakin smiled at her and said, "Umm, how so?"

"It's your presence. It calms me. It does thing to me that I never knew was possible." There was a fire in her dark amber eyes as she spoke. So deep was her love for him. A tiny smile lit her plump mouth.

"I usually sleep good. I don't have problems with my sleep. At least when it doesn't storm." She looked deep into his eyes and studied his face for a little moment before speaking again.

"I am a light sleeper however." She bit slightly at her lower lip, pondering her words carefully. "But it's different when you're at home Ani. When you're home, I sleep like a stone. Like... a happy, content baby."

A little smile of satisfaction lit up his face at her words. He looked like the cat who just got the cream. "Uhumm," he hummed contently. His face was inching closer towards her again. It was freaking distracting.

For a moment all she could concentrate on was his plush lips coming closer and closer. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose. That's when their lips met. His lips met hers again and again. A dance of two lovers. She opened her mouth for him. Tongue met tongue. They battled for dominance in her mouth. It was passionate and violent, and yet so careful and tender. It was a strange, yet fantastic phenomenon that could only be understood between two lovers. The passion between them was enormous, and it was all consuming. It was madness, and yet heaven. Right then and there, nothing mattered but the love they held for each other.

A while later Padmé broke then kiss gasping air into her starved lungs. Anakin did much the same. After having collected themselves somewhat they amusedly noticed that a spit string was connected between their mouths. They laughed together and wiped it away.

It wasn't long before they fell down on the bed again, once again consumed by the madness that was their love. Her silk nightgown soon joined his towel on the carpeted floor. Then they made love throughout the whole night, not stopping until dawn. They were lucky that they both had free schedules the next day because running on two hours of sleep ain't fun. That also meant more quality time spent together, without having to care about anything except their love...

The End


End file.
